Hogwarts: School of Love
by xdevilishxbrittx
Summary: this is my version of how lily and james got together. it takes place during their 7th year and will probably go on after hogwarts. theres also sirisoc remusoc and a bunch of other stuff. please read and review! and i'll be updating my other story soon, i


Hey guys! I swear I haven't given up on my other story, I just have MAJOR writer's block. I know it's been a year and I'm so sorry! And I know I shouldn't be starting another story when that one has been neglected for so long but I really miss writing lol.

This is another Lily and James fic, but it's got a totally different plot from my other one. Review and tell me if you want me to keep going! And I swear, I'll continue my other one really soon.

Thanks! – Britt

Lily Evans groaned as her alarm clock woke her up bright and early on the morning of September 1st. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, but did it really have to be _this_ early? Not yet ready to get out of her warm, comfy bed, she reached her hand out from under her warm down blanket, and felt around on her nightstand until she found her wand. With a small flick of her wrist, the screeching of her alarm immediately stopped, and within seconds Lily was once again sound asleep.

Unfortunately, her slumber didn't last long. Just moments later, a tawny owl flew in through Lily's open window, and dropped a small red envelope onto Lily's bed. The envelope begun to smoke at the corners, and shortly afterward it burst open filling the room with the sound of Alexandra Potter, Lily's best friend in the world.

"Oh Liiiilyyyy darling," Alex's voice screeched, making Lily bolt upright in her bed. "Time to wake-upppp. It's the first day of school and we wouldn't want the head girl to be late, now would we? Maybe if you were staying at my house like I begged you to I wouldn't have to use such _drastic_ measures to wake you up but you're a stubborn brat so I do. See you later loser!"

The envelope burst into flames and curled into ashes on her bed. Lily flicked her wand again and the ashes were gone, and then she grudgingly got out of bed.

Lily looked at the clock on her wall as she stood up and yawned. It was only 9:00 a.m, she hadn't been up this early since the last day of school last year.

"Bitch," Lily muttered, shaking her head and heading towards her bathroom to take a shower. She really was not a morning person, as Alex knew perfectly well, and loud screams were the last thing she wanted to hear at 9 a.m.

"Now that's no way to talk about your best friend," said a deep, male voice from the other side of the room.

Lily screamed and whipped around, her heart pounding, to see the grinning face of James Potter, Alex's twin brother and the one person Lily hated most at Hogwarts, sitting on the chair next to her computer.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM POTTER?" Lily screamed, infuriated.

"Al wanted to make sure the Howler worked because without anybody else here to wake you up you probably would have slept right through the start-of-term feast,"

James said still grinning broadly.

It was true; Her parents were away on business and her sister had been staying with her boyfriend since they had left so Lily was alone and probably would have slept through the afternoon and missed the train…but she would never admit that to James.

"But that still doesn't explain why YOU are here. You're not Alex."

"Because my sister is lazy and me being the wonderful brother that I am I volunteered to come. And you're going to have to get used to seeing me first thing when you wake up every morning. We're going to be living together all year."

"Ugh DON'T remind me." Lily said, disgusted. Lily and James had been picked as head girl and boy, which meant that they would be living alone together in the Heads' dorms, completely isolated from Gryffindor Tower and the rest of the school. Lily had thrown an all-out temper tantrum when she had found out three weeks ago that James was head boy, and although the news had sunk in she was still horrified every time she thought about it. Lily knew that Dumbledore had only picked James so that he could torture her, because James was in NO way qualified to be Head Boy. Sure, he had the best grades in the class, but he was a prankster and completely disregarded any rule that had ever been set for him.

"Well I for one definitely don't mind, if this is going to be the sight I'm waking up to every morning." James said, still grinning that annoying little grin of his.

"What the hell are you grin-?" Lily began to say, but her eyes widened as she realized she was only wearing a lacy black bra and matching lacy black panties.

"Ugh!" Lily screamed in frustration. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! You are so fucking insufferable!"

"See you later hottie," James said, winking, as he disappeared with a crack.

Lily screamed again and stomped into her bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. She had no idea how she could possibly survive an entire year of this without killing herself.

With another crack, James apparated into his foyer a few seconds later. After seeing Lily like that; her long, wavy auburn hair framing her dazzling green eyes and her flawless face; her perfect, petite, fair-skinned body basically completely naked…he needed a cold shower and he needed one now.

As he walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room, he passed by Sirius' and stuck his head inside. Alex was standing over Sirius, shaking him awake, but Sirius was just swatting her away like some sort of annoying bug. James caught Alex's eye and winked at her as he pulled his wand and flicked it at Sirius. Alex, knowing just what James was doing, jumped back just in time as a cascade of ice-cold water crashed down over Sirius' head.

James laughed and continued towards his room. Once in there he stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later James stepped out of the shower, onto the cold, tile floor. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist, and brushed his teeth. He then opened the door to reveal Lily sitting on his bed, in a tight denim jeans and a tiny, fitted spaghetti strap tank top, revealing almost as much skin as when she had been wearing only a bra.

"Now you know how it feels to have someone just pop out of nowhere when you're not expecting it and wearing practically nothing," she said, with a satisfied sneer on her face.

"I think it feels rather nice to see you in my bed. You should be in it more often." James replied, smirking.

"You're a disgusting pig, and I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth." Lily said repulsed, as she apparated back to her house to finish getting ready.

An hour later Lily, escorted by Rick, her family's butler and chauffer, was walking the familiar path through King's Cross to platform 9 and ¾. Lily's parents were extremely successful lawyers, and were exceptionally wealthy but extremely busy, which had resulted in Lily and her sister Petunia being practically raised by the house staff.

When they finally arrived, Lily hugged Rick and took the trolley from him.

"Have a good term Miss Evans," Rick said smiling down at Lily. "I know you'll be the best Head Girl that school of yours has ever seen."

Lily smiled back. "See you at Christmas."

She turned away and as soon as she was sure nobody was looking, she sped through the magical barrier and sighed in happiness as she saw the world to which she really belonged materialize around her. Lily quickly stowed her trunk on the train, and walked as fast as she could to her usual compartment at the back of the train, sure that Alex would already be waiting for her.

Sure enough, when she slid the compartment door open, Alex was sitting there with her feet propped up on the seat across from her with her books scattered everywhere and one open on her lap. She was, as usual, first starting the enormous pile of homework their teachers had assigned them for the summer. Unlike Lily, Alex wasn't exactly a good student. She always saved her work for the last minute and studying wasn't exactly up there on her list of priorities. Lily on the other hand, was the most excellent student in her class. Aside from James, she had the best grades in the class, always did her homework the minute it was assigned and never gave less than 110. Lily and Alex were opposites in basically every other aspect of their lives, but they still managed to become the best of friends and rarely ever fought.

Alex jumped up and squealed when Lily entered the compartment. Lily threw her arms around her best friend, completely forgetting her anger at how Alex had woke her up this morning.

"I missed you Al, it's been way too long." Lily said sadly, plopping herself down on a bench across from where Alex had been sitting. She looked her best friend up and down, and was happy to see that she was still the same old Alex, with her silky straight, jet black hair thrown carelessly into a ponytail and as usual wearing track pants and wife beater. That was another way that Lily and Alex were complete opposites; Lily couldn't bear to be seen by anybody when she wasn't looking her absolute best, but Allie couldn't give a damn what she looked like. It didn't really matter how much time Alex spent getting ready though, because she was naturally beautiful no matter what she wore. Her jet black hair and pale complexion accented her eyes, which were a gorgeous and very unique turquoise color. She had an amazing sports-toned yet still extremely soft and feminine body, but never ever flaunted it and usually kept it hidden under the athletic clothes she usually wore.

"Well then you should've come stayed at my house the 100 times I asked you instead of sitting home alone with your parents traveling the country." Alex said, sticking her tongue out.

"It's bad enough visiting for a few hours with that unbearable brother of yours. But staying there, for days at a time, with _Black_ living there too now…you've **got** to be kidding me."

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem visiting this morning." Alex said, wearing the same exact smug smirk that James always had on. "And it obviously wasn't to come see me, because I didn't see your shining face once all morning."

Lily flushe. "I was just doing it to get back at him!"

"Okay Lily, keep telling yourself that," Alex said laughing.

Lily glared at her but then burst out laughing. It was good to finally be going home.

That's it. The rest of the chapters will be much longer, I promise! I don't know if it's any good, so review and tell me whether or not I should keep going. Also, it's three in the morning right now and I just finished writing this so if there's any mistake or inconsistencies or anything like that, feel free to review and tell me. Thanks! The next chapter will be up soon, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll write! - Britt


End file.
